I Love Him Why Can't He Love Me Back?
by mjik08
Summary: When the love of your life don't love you back. I really don't know what will happen next..
1. I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK ch1

I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK?

BELLA'S POV

"Hey guess what?" Jessica said loudly

"What?"me and Angela asked

"The Cullens are coming back! I missed Alice. She always throw best parties"she said grinning. I froze so if Cullens gonna come back.. Edward too.. I still in love and pain with him. We were liked lovers but not really when I said to him I love him he was liked "Sorry.. I don't love you you, you were like my sister" and then he didn't talked to me for one month and then they moved. They didn't even said goodbye I love Carlisle and Esme, they treated me like they really own daughter since me and Edward like lovey dovey, Alice is my sister( I wish) She's always there for me. But Jasper and Alice on Vacation when I did that so I think she don't know what happen. Rosalie and Emmett is off to college we didn't even have connections. Okay, back to reality.

"hey Bella. Did you know why did they moved?"Angela asked

"No, me and Edward didn't talked for months when they moved. I didn't even have connections to them for one year. So I don't know"I said trying to hide the tears it's really hurts.

"why?"she asked.

And the bell rang. lifesaver!

"See you!"

I ran to my next class.

This day ran so fast I didn't even know I got home and I did my homeworks.

"How's school?"Charlie is little bit different today. He wears jeans and black polo.

"Same. Hey, where are you going?"

"We. Carlisle invited us to his house. Dinner. So get dress."

"But-"

Charlie interrupted me.

"No buts"

"Fine" I murmured

Charlie drove to Cullen's house Charlie pressed the door bell. I saw Alice will open the door since they're house is glass. Nothing changed at Alice. She opened the door and then she greeted me and Charlie. I just smiled at her. I'm sort of sulk at her. She didn't even call me when they moved. I followed Charlie before Alice say anything. We already seated in Dinning room but Edward didn't even show up. They talks about how's life in Alaska and then... Edward showed up with a girl with strawberry blonde hair...

Sorry for the wrong title on the chapter. I'm thinking about the ex-gf/bf thing but then i re-read the story it didn't even connect the story i'm new here i dont know how to changed it. sorry. review. favorite it okay?


	2. I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK ch2

I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK?

BELLA'S POV

"Hey Charlie and Bella. Long time no see." Edward greeted avoiding to meet my eyes. What do I expect he's a player,jackass,athlete and….. HOT. Okay,I admit it. He's hot but then again he just think of me a sister. okay, back in reality,

"So… Edward who's this girl?" asked Charlie to Edward. Well the girl is gorgeous.

"Oh.. I forgot. She's my girlfriend. Official. I love her so much 'til death. Her name is Tanya, Tanya this is Charlie and Bella Swan" The girl giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie and Bella." She smile liked a Angel.

They seated and chat about something I really don't care. I'm just eating here like I didn't exist.

"So, Bella how was your life without us?" asked Alice.

"Great" I said avoiding eye contact to them. She didn't call me when they're gone. It's hurts.

"Awww.. Bella. Didn't missed us." She gave a hurtful looked and it's fake. They're just laughed. We already finished our dinner.

We began walking to the door and then…

"Bella, how 'bout you sleepover here!" Alice squeaked

"I've got assignments to do."

"Please! Charlie you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure, It's alright. It's Friday though"

"Fine." I said while glaring at Charlie who just smiled.

We go to Alice's room. Nothing changed.

"So, Bella are you mad at me?"She asked. Oh! c'mon! She didn't even e-mail,call,text and visit me and then now she's asking me if I'm mad at her?

"You know the answer." I said in the duh tone.

"Sorry. It just Edward. He broke our cellphones and hacked our email. I don't know why would he do that. I missed you Bella!"

"Ahh.. Okay. Me too. By the way who's that Tanya?" I asked

"She's evil and fake. Edward, Esme and Carlisle don't know about that. She always cheated, I always said that to Edward but he just ignore me."

"Okay, I'm gonna sleep now."

"Why? It's early you know."

"Yeah. It's like 1 am. I need to sleep. Tomorrow promise we gonna shop even I hate shopping."

She squeaked.


	3. I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK ch3

I LOVE HIM WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME BACK?

BELLA'S POV

I woke up because of the sunlight, well Alice is still sleeping I don't want to wake her up. 1 go down to the kitchen where I find Esme cooking bacons,eggs,hotdogs and pancakes. Hmm! My favorite!

"Good morning, Esme!" I greeted cheerfully

"Good morning, Bella Baby! Aw. I missed my baby Bella. Wanna some pancakes? I know you want this" She said sweetly. I love Esme. She's like my second my since my mom in Florida. I started eating my pancakes. Well.. 'Baby Bella' is my nickname to Carlisle and Esme. I noticed Carlisle is gone.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked

"Oh, he's already in the hospital." and then Edward showed up only with his boxer on. He's hot. Okay defined 'HOT' Edward Cullen! His abs. I'm gonna kill myself if I'm drooling

"Like what do you see?" Edward teased. I didn't realized I'm staring at him.

"You wish"I murmured. Wow he talked to me? I didn't even notice that Esme is gone.

"So, Bella? Still in love with me?" he winked. Like I said he's an jackass

"Ew. Get over it. I already moved on and moving onward." I lied. I always love him. Even though we're just friend.

"Aw. Baby Bella doesn't love daddy Edward" He said in fake hurtful tone. He started eating his pancakes,bacons and egg. All in one bite

"Whatever,pig. " I teased

"I'm not a pig. I'm just a hottie."he glared at me

"Whatever! PIG! PIG! PIG!"

"One more-"

"PIG!" I screamed at him. I stuck my tongue like a 3 years old.

"Oh, you didn't-"

"Oh, yes I did and I'm proud of it!" He smiled evilly. Oh, I need to run for my life. I ran in the living room I hide at the back of the sofa. I know lamest hiding place right?

"BOO!"he yelled at my ear. He started tickling me. Did I mentioned that everywhere in my body I have tickle? I started to laugh and laugh.. and then.. Tanya standing in front of us. I didn't realized I'm laying on the floor and Edward is on my top. We quickly get up. Tanya gave me a dirty look. I ran and go to Alice's room well she's still sleeping. I jugs for a quick shower and get dress.

"Wake up, Alice!"

"Why?"she asked. still not getting up

"It's like 1 pm. If you didn't get up. I'll just go home." and then she ran to the bathroom. I just laid at the bed. I opened Alice computer and log in to Facebook. I saw one message I clicked it..

Mike Newton

Hey, Bells! I missed you. ;) You didn't even reply to my texts. See you on monday!

Bella Swan

Oh..hey. Sorry. I'll just call at you when I got home. Me and Alice have shopping to do. See you.

I logged out my Facebook and then..

"Ooooh! Really? Mike Newton." She giggled.

"He's kinda cute. You know..but we're just friend what are you saying?" We laughed

"Yeah. Whatever. He's hot. He's the team captain in basketball,right? Since Edward left."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's get going. I already missed my bed.

We're in the mall. Well Alice just fitting her clothes, I go to food court since I'm bored. I turned on my iPod put it on Decode. I love Paramore. They're cool you know. I saw Edward and Tanya.. Err. I hate Tanya. I don't want anyone will glared at me and then she glared at me. I buried my face to the table so they can't see me but fail.. someone tapes my shoulder.. guess who? Yeah. Edward with Tanya. I turned off my iPod.

"Hey" I said.

"Can we sit here?" Edward asked.

"yeah,sure"i agreed

"I'll just buy drinks." I nodded. When Edward far away..

"STAY AWAY FROM EDWARD."Tanya whisper yelled at me.

(A/N

Okay.. I don't want Jacob to be part of this story because I hate him.. So I choose Mike since Bella didn't pay attention to him and I feel sorry for him. No, I'm just kidding. Please review. I wanna know what you all think and they're are not vampires. Thanks!)


End file.
